Jueves
by DaNnA LoVeGoOd
Summary: Song fic de la cancion Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh


_**Jueves**_

Iba como siempre a mi trabajo, en un tren de la ciudad de Londres. Ya me había acostumbrado a ir siempre en el mismo vagón todos los días, a las seis y cuarto, ya que mi trabajo no podía esperar. Pero por alguna extraña razón, siempre veía al mismo chico en el vagón, a la misma hora. Se me hacia conocido, pero no recordaba quien era. Era muy guapo de cabello rubio. Me hacia sentir muchas cosas lindas, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía tan poca cosa, y no me atrevía a decirle nada.

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón

Y preguntarte quien eres.

Este dia no fue la excepción. Te sentaste en frente mío, como siempre. Eres muy puntual, siempre me he fijado en eso. Siempre te sientas a las seis y media, un cuarto de hora mas tarde que yo. Ahora se me ha dado el hábito de arreglarme un poquito más que antes, ya que generalmente, me pongo lo primero que encuentro en mi armario. Pero esta ves no, me he arreglado especialmente para ti. Pero por lo visto no me tomas en cuenta, ya que estas mirando por la ventana y bostezas, a la misma hora como siempre. Sin que te lo imagines, me haces un poco de daño.

Te sientas enfrente

Y ni te imaginas,

Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas.

Decidí que por el momento ya no te voy a mirar más, ya que puede ser que mis ojos saltones, que me dan un aire de locura, te asusten un poco. Yo también miro por la ventana. Poco a poco iban pasando los segundos y me di cuenta de que me mirabas. Para mi era una reacción muy extraña, ya que sentía que antes, nunca me mirabas, así que solo te devuelvo la mirada, la mas tierna que tenia. Suspirabas. No me lo esperaba, sentía algo extraño, así que solo cerré los ojos, tratando de saber a que se debe el suspiro. Me doy cuenta de que ya no me miras. Me has quitado el aliento, el poco que me quedaba, pero hago un esfuerzo para respirar. Inconscientemente comienzo a temblar ligeramente.

De pronto me miras

Te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos

Tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro

Me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Cada dia siempre pasaba lo mismo. Mirabas al cristal y bostezabas, como siempre. Ahora, me han recomendado leer un libro de poemas, que son muy bellos. Los leía atentamente, tratando de no distraerme en nada, para eso ya no miraba la ventana. A veces veía algún poema de amor y te miraba ligeramente, como si algo del poema nos pasara a nosotros, cosa que pienso que nunca va a suceder. Encuentro otro poema, mas lindo que el anterior. Leo tan atentamente y algo paso.

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker

De estación a estación de frente tu y yo

Ahí viene el silencio

Sentía tu mirada tan penetrante que no podía rechazar. Te mire, directamente a tus ojos de color gris, que tantas veces había visto, mientras que tú suspirabas, como todos los días. Y a mí siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Cerraba los ojos y cuando los abría, tú ya mirabas para otro lado. Siempre me hacia sentir tan poca cosa con esa mirada de superioridad, me sentía poco y temblaba ligeramente, pero no te dabas cuenta de eso.

De pronto me miras

Te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos

Tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro

Me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Y entonces, mientras seguía leyendo mi libro de poemas, recordé esa mirada. Como la pude haber olvidado! Estabas en Slytherin, un curso superior al mío. Yo estaba en Ravenclaw. Recordaba perfectamente eso, yo era el bicho raro, una extraña muy soñadora, en otras palabras una lunática. El sabía molestarme por mi forma de ser. Pero ahora se mostraba diferente, estaba muy cambiado, eso lo podía notar.

-¿Draco Malfoy? -me puse nerviosa, tanto, que me arrepentí de inmediato decirte eso

Y entonces ocurre

Despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

Supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta

Y me quiero morir

Me miras sorprendido, tratas de reconocer mi cara, que por lo visto, ya la has olvidado. Te acercas un poco más y me sigues mirando, y entonces solo dices:

-si, soy yo ¿te conozco?

-soy -estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero trate de parecer lo mas normal posible- Luna Lovegood

-oh, claro…ya te me hacías conocida, pero no te recordaba muy bien

-de verdad? -no pude evitar sonar sorprendida-

-si, pero sabes una cosa, has cambiado mucho, -dijo mientras me miraba todo el cuerpo- y para bien

-gracias por el cumplido

-no, es en serio. Y fíjate una cosa, a mi no me gustan mucho estos aparatos muggles, pero desde que te vi hace tiempo, he comenzado a coger este tren, solo para verte

Pero el tiempo se para

Y te acercas diciendo

Yo no te conosco y ya te hechaba de menos

Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren

Comienzo a sentirme muy contenta, aunque pensaba que iba a ser un dia normal, no lo fue. Llovía mucho, ya se estaba acercando una tormenta. Vi de reojo hacia la ventana, ya mismo llegaba a mi trabajo, pero el trabajo podía esperar un poco. Tenia que esperar. Sin que me haya dado cuenta de tus movimientos me tomaste la mano y me sorprendí más. Estábamos cerca del túnel y esperabas mi reacción.

Y ya estamos llegando

Mi vida ha cambiado

Un dia especial este 11 de marzo

Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel

Se apaga la luz

No podía ver nada, ya que las luces tardaban unos segundos en prenderse. Así que solo le recorrí la cara con mis manos. Sentía su rostro, tan perfecto. Estoy tan cerca de ti, que puedo oler tu perfume, algo parecido a hierba buena. Acaricio tu cara y te beso en los labios. Aceptas mi beso y me lo devuelves apasionado. No sabes como lo había deseado. Cuando nos separamos, dices que me quieres, que era lo que andabas buscando. Se ha cumplido mi sueño, cada vez estamos mas cerca. Me das otro beso y yo te lo devuelvo. Nos separamos de nuevo y me doy cuenta de que ya me he pasado de parada, pero ya no importa.

Te encuentro la cara

Gracias a mi manos

Me vuelvo valiente

Y te beso en los labios

Dices que me quieres

Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón

Te sientas a mi lado y conversamos de cualquier tontería. De pronto un fuerte golpe sentimos, como si el tren hubiera chocado. Hay otra sacudida se rompe el vidrio que estaba a nuestro lado. Vemos fuego, el tren explota. Apenas puedo moverme. Veo que te paras y te tocas la cabeza, estas sangrando un poco, no parece nada grave. A mi me duele todo. Siento que sangro. Me comienzo a sentir mal. Te miro por última vez. De ahí todo oscureció, para siempre.


End file.
